


I'm Not The Only One

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Sam Smith - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: Yuri's cheating on JJ with his best friend, Otabek. At the end of the day, JJ pretends he doesn't know.You say I'm crazyCause you don't think I know what you've doneBut when you call me babyI know I'm not the only oneBased off of I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith (2014)





	I'm Not The Only One

Holding Yuri like this, his nose nuzzling into the pale expanse of his throat, the blonde smelling like strawberries as he always did, was the most selfish thing Otabek did. Tender kisses, fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. Hushed mornings where the only sounds came from their lips moving together, the rustle of the sheets, and the quiet mewling pouring from Yuri’s lips.

_You and me we made a vow_   
_For better or for worse_   
_I can't believe you let me down_   
_But the proof is in the way it hurts_

_I’ll be at Mila’s,_ Yuri would say, leaving JJ standing alone in their apartment late at night. But JJ knew, he knew Yuri wasn’t going to see Mila. He’d followed the blonde before, tailing behind him in his car. His head was spinning and his throat went dry when Yuri pulled into Otabek’s apartment complex.

He didn’t need an explanation, he knew then that Yuri was sleeping with his best friend. JJ felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest, but even after, he let Yuri come back. He loved the blonde more than he loved anything else in the world. The softness of his hair between his fingers, those pink lips pressed against his own. Even though he was cheating, JJ couldn’t get away from him.

_For months on end I've had my doubts_   
_Denying every tear_   
_I wish this would be over now_   
_But I know that I still need you here_

Yuri would crawl into bed with JJ the next morning, mouth peppering kisses along the brunette’s chest, tongue lapping at the dips in his muscles. They’d tangle in the sheets, lips hungry for one another. JJ would push Yuri into the mattress, his fingers pressing into the marks that were already on his hips, the ones he pretended he didn’t notice.

He would kiss the marks on Yuri’s back, pretending in the moment that he had left them. Pretending that someone else hadn’t been holding his Yuri.

The only sound in the apartment would come from Yuri’s quiet mewls, and the squeak of the bed beneath them as JJ fucked him into the mattress. He’d pretend that he didn’t know he was fucking Otabek, he pretended he didn’t know that Yuri’s lips were all over his best friend just hours before. In that moment, Yuri was still his, and nothing else in the world mattered.

_You say I'm crazy_   
_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_   
_But when you call me baby_   
_I know I'm not the only one_

JJ asked Yuri about Otabek, but the blonde blew him off every time. With a drag from his cigarette, he’d roll those green eyes and let out a tch, refusing to acknowledge the words coming from the brunette. JJ began to understand that no matter what, Yuri was never going to speak of it. So he’d brush it off and pretend that everything was alright.

Otabek was different, estranged, the spitfire that was Yuri Plisetsky was causing a rift between them. JJ knew about it all, he read the texts, he saw the photos, but he pretended he hadn’t. It didn’t matter how much he pretended, their friendship was splitting apart. Every time he saw Otabek, JJ felt a fire light in his heart.

_You've been so unavailable_   
_Now sadly I know why_   
_Your heart is unobtainable_   
_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

Tonight was just another night. Yuri throwing plates at JJ’s head, missing as they crashed into the wall behind him. He was screaming, shaking all over, JJ having accused him of sleeping with his best friend once again. It only confirmed his suspicions when Yuri became enraged like this. Sometimes he would pull Yuri into his arms, shushing him and telling him he was sorry, that he was stupid for asking.

Other times he would just stare at the blonde. He’d stare at him with hurt in his eyes, his fists clenching on either side of him. He was hurt, he was pained, his heart was beating so loudly that it nearly drowned out his own thoughts.

All he wanted was for Yuri to admit to it, all he wanted was to know that even through it all, at least Yuri could tell him the truth. He couldn’t though, and it was becoming more obvious that he never would.

_You say I'm crazy_   
_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_   
_But when you call me baby_   
_I know I'm not the only one_

Yuri stalked out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind him. He left JJ standing in their living room once again, shattered dishes cluttering the floor around his feet. His heart was pounding in his ears, his hands trembling as he slid down to his knees in the mess.

He cried, choking as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. He’d never wanted their relationship to end up like this, not when he’d asked Yuri to move in with him just a few years before. He knew it was a bad idea to introduce him to Otabek, the two of them often sharing glances when they thought JJ wasn’t looking.

He was looking, though, he was always looking.

 _I have loved you for many years_  
 _Maybe I am just not enough_  
 _You've made me_ realise _my deepest fear_  
 _By lying and tearing us up_

While JJ sobbed on the floor of their apartment, Yuri was in Otabek’s arms. The Kazakh was tearing him apart with gentle fingers, kisses that were almost as soft as whispers. He pressed Yuri into the mattress with his quick thrusts, their fingers tangled together as Otabek whispered praise into his ear.

_His beautiful Yura, his beautiful angel. So perfect, he loved him so much._

_You say I'm crazy_   
_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_   
_But when you call me baby_   
_I know I'm not the only one_

JJ cleaned up the mess on the ground, tears still slipping down his face. He knew what was happening, but in the back of his mind he wanted to pretend that he didn’t. Yuri brought joy into his life that he had never felt before, but the happiness of their past was becoming more and more far-fetched. The vibrant colors of their relationship were losing their saturation, the colors fading away.

_You say I'm crazy_   
_Cause you don't think I know what you've done_   
_But when you call me baby_   
_I know I'm not the only one_

But when Yuri came crawling back the next morning, JJ pretended that he didn’t smell Otabek’s cologne on him. He pretended he didn’t see the bruises sucked into his neck. He pretended that Yuri was still his because that was all he could muster.

_I know I'm not the only one_   
_I know I'm not the only one_   
_I know I'm not the only one_   
_And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, know_   
_I know I'm not the only one_

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I REALLY love JJ/Yuri/Otabek angst.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCkpzqqog4k)


End file.
